


What is your actual orientation?

by Milileto



Category: Kill Your Darlings - Fandom
Genre: Allen Ginsberg - Freeform, Blow Job, Ginsy, Kill your darling, Lucien Carr - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milileto/pseuds/Milileto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! It’s my first “Kill your Darling” fan fiction. </p><p>Turn the music if you want: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrlXhpuLfeo</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is your actual orientation?

An entire week passed after "The new generation" trick. Students weren’t complaining about the new, forbidden information they learned. Professors, well, they were mad like always. My relationship with Lucien was even better. It seems like I'm falling for him more every day. Also, a week passed since my first blowjob.

Now, we are sitting on Carr dermal couch in the dormitory room. He had ordinary student room. I guess I spend more time there than in my own room. Lu was drinking one of his favourite alcohol drinks, and I was just watching him. I couldn't stop myself from doing it. On my other side was ashtray with cigarettes ashes. With one hand, a blonde guy was nervously fondling the glass, those perfect puffy lips were cuddling lucky the glass wall. His Adam’s apple was moving after every gulp. With another hand, he was rubbing his brown pants which covered his skinny legs. Unwillingly, I was repeating the same process. Those deep, almost ocean blue eyes were looking everywhere but not in me. I really wanted to catch his glance. Lucien's blonde hairs today seemed messier that usually. It made me want to stroke his hair and make them obedient.

'Gisny, what's your orientation?' He asked me suddenly, and our glances met.

Those eyes were hypnotizing me. I couldn't think properly. I felt how my cheeks and neck are getting redder too fast. I just turned my eyes from his and started looking at my legs. I wasn't sure what he meant anyway, so I took a deep breath and asked him:

“My orientation?” “What do you mean?' I added, talking more to my legs than him.

Lucien laughed, as always, ironically and loudly. His laugh was everywhere; it filled every inch of my body. I felt even more confused than I was before. I started to swallow my salvia faster.

“Well, you know. What do you prefer more, women or men?”

When he finished laughing, he became little bit red.

I never thought about it. In my entire life, I didn't had girlfriend nor a boyfriend. I had some girl crushes when I was little boy. When I became older, I understood that men seemed more attractive to me. Lucien Carr is my first boy crush. I guess it's too obvious.

“Well. I don't know.” I smiled nervously at him.

A cocky smile appeared on his handsome face. He put his glass of drink on table and sat closer to me. His hand came closer to my shoulder. I strained. My breath became faster. My palms started sweating. It's seemed like I would faint any minute if he would come closer to me. I knew that he would do it just to tease me.

“I can help you to know that.” He put palm on my thigh.

Skinny fingers were running up and down my leg, and unfortunately, I couldn't do anything. He made me nervous and, at the same time, feel so good. My blood started circulating so fast all over my body. My breathing grew louder when his five fingers came closer to my intimate place. I was watching Lu’s every movement. I bit my lip and gasped quietly. This blonde boy rubbed my inner thigh a few times.

'Why?' I whispered that one word.

Lu didn't reply. He rubbed my cock with his palm. I couldn't control my emotions. I wanted him to do that as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Lucien just loved to control me. He came closer to me and quickly rushed his lips through mine. I felt light-headed from the mixed aroma of the alcohol and cigarettes. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but my reaction was too slow. Carr removed his hand from my pants and stood up. He smirked at me and opened my legs wider. I almost slipped from couch. He got on his knees, between my legs, and started opening my belt. I took a deep breath and carefully touched his blonde hair. He was too busy to feel that. I stroked them a few times. Lu removed my pants and left me only with boxers and a boner inside them. Lucien kissed my inner thighs, and I moved closer to him. He started sucking my head through the boxers. I moaned and gripped his hair harder.

“I never had Jewish before.” Lu was excited.

Those five words hurt me. I released his hair from my clutches. I knew that something happened between him and David, but I thought I was his first. He removed my boxers and smiled even more. Tiny fingers started stroking my hard cock up and down. I closed my eyes. He always did with me whatever he wanted because he knew that I'll let him. I felt wet lips on my head, and I moaned. Lu started playing with it using his tongue. With one hand, he started rubbing the length of my cock. He was doing it gently and passionately.

After few moments, he took it in his mouth and carefully bit it. My nostrils widened, and I moaned once again, only this time, louder. With my one hand, I rubbed my lips nervously. I opened my eyes and started watching how he was sucking my hard erection. With his hands, he was stroking my thighs. I remembered the girl’s words from library: 'If you aren't virgin you will cum after thirty seconds'. I think she was lying.

His movements became even more passionate and demanding. With his fingers, he stroked my balls, and that made me more excited. Lu was taking my cock in his throat deeper and deeper. I think I even heard how he choked. I took his hand and started sucking his skinny fingers, one by one. I felt sweat all over my back and between my legs. He was making me nuts. Lu took my erection from his mouth and started playing with his hands. Our glances met. I felt uncomfortable. I removed his fingers from my mouth, and he licked his dried lips. Lucien took my cock in mouth and started sucking even faster. Every suck made me closer to satisfaction. I moaned once again.

My legs was shaking, and I felt pleasure pressure between my legs. I pressed his head closer to my underbelly hair. Orgasm came even better that first time. I felt like a little boy, and I couldn't shut up. Lu was swallowing everything.

I didn't let him to move even after I finished. I was breathing loudly and heavily. The blonde boy pushed me a few times, and I had to release him. I licked my lips, and he stood up. He cleaned the corner of his lips.

“I was right... You really are going nuts about me. Now leave me alone.” He was mad.

I took a deep breath and corrected my glasses. I couldn't move. Lu drank from his glass and went to the window. I felt how weep is coming but I tried to calm myself. I started dressing.

“I'm sorry” I whispered and left his room.


End file.
